


Feelings Are Dumb

by esperink



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Feelings, Gay Michael Mell, Gen, me? projecting? it's more likely than you think, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: In which Michael doesn't like having feelings.





	Feelings Are Dumb

**Author's Note:**

> didn't proofread this whoops

Michael was not very happy. He was probably the opposite of happy, but he wasn’t sure exactly.

He wanted to be supportive; he really did. Jeremy was talking to Christine, which was a miracle on its own, since Jeremy had a crush on her. Jeremy was spending time with her. And Jeremy was really happy about being able to speak to her and spend time with her.

But why did it bother Michael so much?

In all honesty, he didn’t quite understand his feelings.

At first, he thought what he had what people call a ‘squish’. He thought maybe his strong feelings towards Jeremy Heere was platonic. Why not? He really liked being his friend. He really liked chatting with him whenever he could.

And then he remembered that he was really gay.

And then he started to question his feelings towards his best friend.

He blamed it on how lonely he was feeling. It was his fault, really. He should have tried harder to make more friends when he was younger. Maybe if he had, he wouldn’t be able to think so much and realize just how alone he really was. He wouldn’t have to rely on his only friend, when that only friend was having fun with someone else. He wouldn’t have to overthink about how he felt because he’d be distracted by another person.

It was unfair to be upset.

At first, he tried pushing Jeremy away. But it was hard to when he cared so much about the other. It was hard when he knew they still relied on each other. It was hard when just being able to talk to him for a little made him happy.

It was decided.

Feelings are dumb.


End file.
